


someone to talk（昴雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	someone to talk（昴雏）

睁开眼，入目的不是自家熟悉的天花板，但也不陌生。  
他转头看看躺在身旁的人。

“别装睡了，subaru。”

涉谷眨眨眼，脸上有一丝被揭穿的尴尬。

“……你醒了啊，hina。”

风掀开了窗帘，看得见窗外的朝霞裹住云层。悬在高空的卷云似随意散乱的羽毛，涌向天边那轮才露出小半的太阳，晕开了一圈圈红红火火的涟漪。

已经，第二天了啊……

“所以接下来是到你了吗，subaru。”  
村上翻过身侧卧，一手撑住脑袋，凝视涉谷。

他用的并不是问句，涉谷也着实不知道怎么回答，索性就溜转着眼珠子，闭嘴不答。  
村上倒也没有逼他，兀自垂下目光。

“……我可是个男的，而且已经三十多岁，还是个大叔，”他顿了顿，再次直直看着涉谷，“你们到底在想什么啊？”

涉谷急急忙忙撑起身就出声解释：“虽然……虽然你是个男的！三十几岁，又是个大叔！但是我们都知道的！”

“hina那些温柔的地方，努力的地方，还有可爱的地方，我们全都知道！虽然看上去好像很严厉，但是大家都知道你是为了我们好……还有总是不怕劳累，积极向前的地方……”

涉谷几乎称得上是语无伦次地说了好多好多，最后困恼地用力狠抓自己的脑袋——

“啊——我不太会说话。”

“总而言之，和年龄性别什么的都没关系啊。”

“hina很好。”

“hina就是hina。”

村上定定地看着涉谷，仿佛是在确认他话里的真诚。

涉谷睁大眼等了又等，最终只得到对方一声重重的鼻息，然后就笑开了。

“……什么啊，这回答……”  
笑声更多是有点无奈，倒不是涉谷以为的嘲笑。

“……这、这有什么好笑的啊……”涉谷瞪眼，小小声说道。

村上见他一双眼真如生气的猫般睁得鼓鼓的，连弹舌音都出来，笑得更是厉害了。  
涉谷颇有些恼怒，却又不知道该再说些什么，只好干瞪着看。

末了，那笑声渐渐平息下去。  
村上却又给了涉谷迎面一击。

那双明亮的眼睛安安静静地，深入他眼中。

“要做吗，subaru?”

涉谷眼睛眨了又眨，自觉还是没能理解村上的话。

“……哈？”

村上轻叹一声，阖眼，最终转动身子重新躺在床上。

“我有些事情想确认，所以——”

他张开眼，转头向涉谷投去了目光。

“——要做吗？”  
他再开口。

关八里面大概都是一些奇怪人。涉谷一度以为村上会是他们里面最正常的正经人。可如今他绞尽脑汁也没能将村上这前前后后的举动给联系起来。他不知道他们两个人做一次会对村上思考人生有什么帮助。

但是——  
如果搞一发能帮到村上的话，他想说，他一万个愿意。  
甚至希望村上能时不时向他寻求这样的帮助。

他让村上等得有点久了，对方还以为他要拒绝，咬了咬下唇：“不做吗？”

涉谷被吓到了。立马翻身整个人骑上去，两手撑在村上身侧。  
倒是一双眼，无比认真。

“做！当然做！”

 

话虽这么说，两人却一下子犹如凝固般沉默了。  
还是涉谷，缓缓地低下头，轻轻地碰了一下他的嘴唇。  
好几次，轻轻地一下又一下地吻着，直至村上抬起下颔迎接他之后，紧紧地贴合在一起。

涉谷的嘴唇有些单薄，舌头很温热。  
每次舌头相抵的地方总是暖暖地如同即将化开的棉花糖。  
涉谷喜欢用舌尖小心翼翼地舔弄他的小虎牙，弄得他一直酥酥痒痒。

他们接吻的时间很长，也很缠绵。  
待分开的时候，两人都忍不住微微扯气。

气氛一时旖旎起来。  
像是载着春花秋月般。

涉谷让他把衣服脱掉，他乖乖地做了。  
上衣，裤子，内裤。

身上未着寸缕的那瞬间，涉谷一手按在他肩膀，将人压在了床上。

两人只对视了一眼，压在他身上的人便倾下身。那只按着他手转而轻握住肩头，另一只手扶在了他颈间。

包裹住锁骨的肌肉也不能抵挡柔软的嘴唇。村上一双手有些无措，他既想抓住涉谷的头让他住手，也想搂住他的脖子让他更贴近自己。

涉谷甚至越来越往下。  
村上是这两天才知道，男人的乳头被玩弄也是有感觉的。

涉谷持续地纠缠着胸前那两点。  
起先是不甚用力的轻啄，都已经让村上整个人打了个颤。那人还下流地用舌头舔了一下，村上顿时就红着眼，抱紧了他的头。

村上的意思可能是让他别再乱动了，可是涉谷却体贴地理解为这是村上在鼓励他。

又是舔，又是咬，还时不时吮吸。  
胸前似乎是濡湿了一片。  
村上觉得又疼又麻。

乳首的敏感让他升起难以言状的羞耻感。  
他有点想哭，却又觉得这更难耐，只好微微张开唇，小口小口地喘气。

涉谷让村上整个人都恍恍惚惚如脉脉水波般，潺潺不知流向何处。  
男人与男人间这样的触碰也是能给人带来这样几乎要融化的舒爽。

涉谷抬高他大腿的时候，村上尽了最大的力气压抑住那种耻辱感来放松自己。

涉谷买的润滑油居然还是水果味的。  
淌开在体内后，甜甜腻腻的水蜜桃香散在了整个卧室。

为了做扩张而不亦乐乎地在体内进进出的手指。

涉谷喜欢看着这时候的村上——  
难堪而害羞地撇过头，眼珠子却在四处悠转着。眼角似乎更加往下垂，眼眶里面还氤氲起嫣然。  
横山最喜欢这双眼睛，涉谷却最喜欢咬住下唇的小虎牙。

不过这几样组合起来的模样大概是最棒的。

“……进来，也可以了吗，hina？”  
涉谷的嗓音低沉了不少，似乎在忍耐什么。

他还咬着下唇，转过头，望着身上的人，点点头。  
他的模样很乖，虽然表情很凌乱。  
一下子就让涉谷想到了少年时代的村上，还没学会拍头这个技能，软软地跟在自己身后。一笑，乱七八糟的小虎牙便露了出来。

让涉谷的心都跟着笑了。

他让自己逐寸逐寸填补两人之间的空缺。那里很紧致，也很温暖，进入那里简直舒服得让人直想叹息。

村上眼中的水汽更盛了。  
看得涉谷是心头一动。

他伸过手，抚在村上虚握成拳的手，一点一点地将那些屈起的手指舒展开，掌心对着掌心。

他们的手放在一块，显得涉谷的很小，和小孩子似的。  
村上的却很修长，每次看着他弹琴时，他都想亲吻他的每根手指。

大约，他们看上去是真的很不合称。

可是——

涉谷一根手指，一根手指地扣起来，直到两人十指紧扣。  
纵然大小差距有点大，但是还是能好好地契合。

果然，他还是好喜欢他啊。

空气甜得让人窒息。  
他的身子热得让人发颤。

涉谷的性器在身体的深处来回摩擦。待到他好不容易适应了这个动作之后，却又换成重重的抽插。

可是无论采用哪种方式，涉谷总是不忘紧紧扣住他的手。

他们抵足缠绵。  
下半身深深贴合在一起，肌肤与肌肤之间的触碰如火一样烧着两人。纠缠在一起的双腿，若是叫旁人来看指不定就分不清谁是谁的。

他不知道是因为自己放下了心思，抑或因为涉谷温柔的动作，这一次的性爱是这几天里面给他感觉最不一样的。  
像是要化作无处不在的春风，也像是要攀作遥不可及的秋月。  
似梦非梦。似他非他。

两人同时到达欢愉的顶峰。  
同一时刻，穿破层层障碍的第一缕阳光也终于漫进了这个卧室。

还未从这场欢爱中回过神的涉谷却看到身下的人哭了。  
无声无息地。

“……真是不甘心啊……”  
他蹙着眉，流下的是真真切切不甘的眼泪。

 

——全文终——


End file.
